Organizations use different applications and computing systems to manage various business processes and functions. Over time, these applications and computing systems may change to accommodate new or improved processes and functions. To accommodate these changes, new applications and computing systems may be integrated into the organization. Including these new systems and applications can be time consuming and resource intensive, as specialized programmers may be needed to configure and check several thousand or more customizable configuration values to complete the integration with existing systems and applications.
While a computer programmer may be able to write code automating some of these configuration checks, in the past it was difficult to reuse the code in similar situations involving a similar integration because it was difficult to organize and keep track of the code. Because of this, programmers end up rewriting check code for each individual integration. This is not only time consuming and resource intensive, but also delays the integration of new applications into an organization.
Additionally, because of the difficulties in organizing and tracking the code, it was also difficult to include check code of individual contexts into larger configuration check sequences that could be reused in similar integrations to expedite the integration of new applications. Including the larger configuration check sequences could expedite the checking process by reducing the remaining configuration values to be checked and reducing integration time.
There is a need for a modular framework for configuration checks that allows checks to be combined and reused for different applications.